


One Day in the Great Hall...

by Willow1977



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry is smarter., Hogwarts Fourth Year, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: It was a normal day...
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	One Day in the Great Hall...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakubato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakubato/gifts).



> (The Setting: Fourth-year, Hogwarts. After the first Task, after the ball is announced but before the Yule ball happens. )
> 
> This is from a personal challenge from Sakubato in the Harmony and Co writing group on Facebook, that I had to take on for myself based on a meme.
> 
> This may become a bigger piece, depending on how it's received.

Hermione was waiting down in the Gryffindor common room, as she had most mornings for the past three years, waiting for Harry Potter to come down. Granted the past few weeks, it’s been just him, and not the red-headed menace Ron, but he had supposedly apologized for his behavior towards Harry, even if she had her doubts about how sincere it actually was. However, Harry was happy to have his best friend back, and as long as Harry was happy, she was happy. 

She sat, her perk little nose in one of the many books she had in her bag, on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reading. Today’s topic was the history of the tri-wizarding tournament, as she was still researching to figure out what Harry’s second task would be. She would never admit just how terrifying it had been to be standing in the stands as Harry, her best friend, had to go against a dragon. She didn’t think she would ever stop seeing flashes of him flying against the massive creature to get that stupid golden egg. Just..what were those idiots thinking, asking the champions to go against dragons of all things! She calmed herself down, remembering Harry was okay, and he was safe right now so, her job was to find a way to make sure he stayed safe.

“Morning, Hermione” The bright voice of the wizard she had been thinking about cut though her mulling thoughts and she turned and smiled and answered in reply as she noticed Harry and Ron were standing there. Ron looking a bit annoyed that they even had bothered to stop and speak to her, but he really had missed her, if for nothing else her help with his homework. Harry, however, smiled, and as Hermione stood and joined them.

“Shall we?”

Harry grinned, his green eyes shining as she joined him and Ron. “ We shall”

Ron grumbled as they walked, under his breath. “ Don’t know why we had to even bother with her. Bloody know it all”

Hermione heard him but bit her tongue, remembering that she had promised Harry to try to be nice to Ron and not yell at him for being an idiotic git. With that in mind, she sat down, and sat Ron across from her, next to Neville, and Harry, as per usual, sat next to the bushy-haired brown-eyed girl. Ron, being the idiot that he was, began to stuff his face. 

Hermione, eating her normal light breakfast of toast, poached egg, and tea, picked up one of three books she had sat on the table to research during meals, in order to help Harry with his tasks in the tournament. 

Harry, starving, as a normal growing teenage boy was likely to do, dug into his own breakfast, but he was careful to use proper manners, knowing Hermione would give him the Look if he started stuffing his face like Ron was currently doing. 

Neville and Harry start talking, and after a bit Harry’s mind sort of drifted to his best friend, and his changing thoughts about her. 

She wasn’t pretty like say Lavender was in that bold, bubbly Muggle cheerleader sort of fashion. No, he really couldn’t picture his best friend spending hours on beauty charms or practicing flirting in a mirror when there were books to be read. 

Her hair was nuts, with a thousand different shades of gold and caramel mixed in with various shades of chocolate and cocoa and amber all in this bush cloud of curls that when her temper or magic was up, he swore he could see the ends spark. Her eyes were expressive, and this golden brown honey sort of color that always reminded him of the thick butter-rich syrup that they’d eat on the pancakes some mornings here at Hogwarts.

She was brilliant, of course, and she always seemed to seek out more knowledge, and he was never ever doubtful of her loyalty to him or their friendship. 

So when did he start thinking of her like… a girl? Over the past few months.. Since they saved Sirus last term, he’d thought about kissing Hermione Jean Granger. 

But Why Hermione? Why had he been thinking of sinking his fingers into Hermione’s crazy wild hair, and kissing her until she forgot all about studying?

Meanwhile, Hermione had been talking to Neville, until he turned to talk to Ginny about something and she turned her attention back to her book. She then stole glances over to her best friend, the green-eyed, messy dark-haired wizard who honestly made her heart skip about a thousand beats a day it seemed. 

Harry. 

He had always just been… Harry. Not the boy who lived, not the chosen one. He was just...her Harry. Yes, he did crazy, impulsive outrageous things like.. Fight off sixty-foot basklisks, and chase werewolves, and save buck-toothed girls from giant trolls in a girl’s loo at eleven, but, he was more than that, at least to her.

He was spiced pumpkin juice on a Saturday morning, and snowball fights in the winter, sugar quills on the express, and tea with rock cakes at Hagrids. He was everything that was friendship and happiness was suppose to be.. and feel like, and the person she missed the very most during the summer, and the person she wanted, no, needed to see first come to the end of any time away.

He was the person who she always wanted to be around, even if they were just sitting together, reading a book in the library, and she went to every single one of his silly Quiddich games even though she hated the game and flying in general. She spent most of it either scared out of her mind, worried he was going to come falling out of the sky or reading one of her books, bored to tears from it all, but, everyone knew she would be there, no matter the weather at one of Harry Potter’s quidditch games. She never missed a single breathless afternoon of watching him fly after that blasted snitch

Ron was grumbling about how his sandwich was rather hard and not very tasty today, shaking Harry out of his thoughts as he realized Hermione was glaring at the red-headed, red-faced Ron, with fury on her face.

“RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ATE MY BOOK!”

Her hand swung and a loud CRACK was heard throughout the great hall as Hermione’s small hand landed on Ron’s left cheek, and he went flying back and landed on his butt on the floor of the great hall. Malfoy could be heard saying to Theo Nott, “Told you, That one is scary.”

Harry looked at Hermione, his green eyes bright as he realized that his best friend was the one and by the gods, he wasn’t gonna muck this one up. 

“Hey, Hermione?”

Hermione turned and looked at Harry, still all frustrated by the fact that Ron had literally taken a bite out of her book.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will you be my date for the Yule Ball?”

Hermione’s eyes widen, Neville dropped his fork as he realized Harry finally had gotten the nerve to ask. The entire great hall seemed to be frozen in time, even the professors stopped to listen.

“Yes Harry, I’d love to.”

Harry beamed and then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

At the head table, Professor McGonagall holds her hand out to the Headmaster who sighs and hands her five galleons. Snape on her other side smirks and takes four from the Headmaster. No one was really shocked that Hermione FGranger had walloped Ron for eating her book. Everyone knew the girl was a bit overly in love with two things: her books and Harry James Potter. Meanwhile, Fred and George Weasley check their betting pool and walk over to Neville and hands him a small pouch of coins. 

Neville grins realizing he had marked down today as the day Harry finally realized Hermione was the right girl.


End file.
